Unexpected
by DontWakeMeUp
Summary: "I spent over three years with him, and after our break-up last year, I thought I was finally done. I never thought that I would see him again, but of course, I never had the best of luck with these things."
1. Discovering

So… I was watching the sitcom "Friends" when an idea for a story occurred to me, so... here it is!

It will be told in alternating points of view in order to more accurately get into the mindsets of the characters.

ENJOY!

Egoshipping, for the win!

**Disclaimer (do we **_**really**_** still need these?): Pokémon still isn't mine! Lalalalala.**

* * *

><p><em>No. <em>

_No, no, NO. _

_This can__**not**__ be happening! _

Frustrated, I threw the small white device against the wall. It landed on the floor with a clatter. I looked down, saw the red plus sign practically glaring at me, and abruptly turned away. I couldn't look at it any longer.

…It was the third test I took that morning.

All I could think of was how something like this could be happening to me. I was only twenty-one years old, for Mew's sake. Never in my life did I think that anything like _this_ would be happening to me anytime soon.

After traveling with Ash and Brock for three years, I had gone home to re-assume gym leader duties. I had reversed Cerulean's reputation, and made a name for myself. I had been invited by the Pokemon League to serve as a member of the executive board. Researchers and trainers were asking for _my_ opinion on issues!

I worked my ass off to get to my position.

I couldn't believe that I had practically put everything on the line after _one_ drunken night.

I had to tell someone. My sisters were the first people that came to mind, but I had no idea how they would react. Whether they jumped for joy or disowned me (they never would, but it was still a bad thought), I didn't know if I could handle them at the moment.

I mulled it over in my head and realized that there was one person that I definitely I had to tell.

…the father.

I went back into my bedroom and sat on my bed, deliberating my next course of action.

I spent over three years with him, and after our break-up last year, I thought I was finally done. I never thought that I would see him again, but of course, I never had the best of luck with these things.

I blamed Ash.

That stupid boy just _had_ to have his twenty-first birthday at the bar. I mean, I totally understand that being able to drink legally is a cause for celebration, but he didn't have to invite _him_.

I had stayed with my sisters for most of the night, but I knew that sooner or later, they would be picked up by other guys and I would be left alone.

Five seconds after Violet went to dance with some guy, _he_ was at my side.

Stupid, smooth-talking bastard.

I still don't know what provoked me to take shots with him. Nor do I know why I had agreed to go back to his hotel.

I had left early the next morning while he was still asleep.

That was about a month ago, and I haven't seen him since.

I didn't know if I could face him again, but I knew I had no choice.

Groaning, I will myself out of my room and grabbed my purse and car keys. I ignored the questions from my sisters, left the house and got into my car.

The drive was a complete blur to me. Three hours later, however, I vaguely recall pulling up into the all-too-familiar driveway of the rural residence.

I exited my car and walked up the steps to the porch. I stood at the door for a good ten minutes debating on knocking or walking away. The latter option was very tempting, but I had already made the trip there: I would have had to tell him at some point, so…

Before I could think about it anymore, I raised my hand and lightly knocked on the wooden door. A few seconds later, it was opened by an older man in a white lab coat.

"Misty! What a pleasure!" he greeted with a genuine smile on his face.

I smiled back. "How are you, Professor Oak?"

"Oh, same old, same old. What about you?"

"I'm just… fine…" I answered warily. He didn't seem to notice my uneasiness, however.

"Come in, come in," he said, ushering me inside the house. "Would you like any refreshments?"

"No, thank you."

"So what brings you here?" he asked after closing the door.

I tugged at the hem of my pink sundress. It was a gift from _him_ for my last birthday.

Go figure.

"Misty?"

I looked back up at the professor, who had a look of concern.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

I gulped and nodded.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was just, um… wondering if Gary was here…"

* * *

><p><strong>Any thoughts? Reviews and suggestions are more than welcome. :)<strong>

**I know that I'm still in the midst of writing Homecoming, but I couldn't resist starting this story. I have another one that I may start as well. **

**This one shouldn't be very long, and I have a three page outline already typed up. I'm done with classes in about two months, so I'll have lots of time to write then! **


	2. Telling

This chapter was heavily inspired by the Friends episode, "The One Where Rachel Tells…"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor am I a creator of Friends.**

* * *

><p>"Grandpa?" I called out as I walked through the door. I threw my backpack on the ground. "I'm back."<p>

"Ah, good evening, Gary. How was the meeting?" he asked when he entered the room.

"Stressful." I had gone to the Orange Islands that weekend for a meeting with Professor Ivy. The flight had been less than pleasant, and the taxi back to Pallet wasn't exactly a smooth ride either.

"Good, good." He seemed very cheerful… almost _too_ cheerful... even for him.

I raised an eyebrow at his absentmindedness. "Uh… what?"

"You have a guest waiting for you in the living room," he informed. "I'm very busy, so I'll be in my lab."

A guest? No one knew I was even here... right? I couldn't recall telling anyone else that I had left.

I walked over to the living room and was surprised to find _her_ sitting there on one of the couches.

No wonder grandpa was so happy: ever since we were kids, he loved her like she were his own granddaughter.

I cleared my throat, signaling my presence, and she bit her lip when we made eye contact.

Her long, red hair was carelessly put up in a messy bun and, she was wearing that dress I had gotten her last year for her birthday: I remember that she had admired it when she spotted it in the window display of one of her favorite boutiques.

She looked a little sleep deprived, but she was still pretty damn attractive.

"Well, hello there, beautiful," I greeted casually.

She frowned slightly. "Hi, Gary."

"How're ya? I haven't seen you since… uh, _that_ night." I grin when I see her cheeks flush.

"I've been… fine. You?"

I shrugged at sat on the coffee table so I was directly across from her. "Same old, same old."

"How was your trip?"

"Fine, but how'd you know I was here?"

"You go there every year." That was true. "I figured you'd come here before going back to Viridian." Again, true. However, I didn't know how, or _wh__y,_ she managed to remember a little detail like that.

"Listen, Misty... I know why you're here."

She looked shocked. "You do?"

I sighed. "Yes, and… well, all I have to say is that… I don't think it would be a good idea."

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Gary?"

"_Us_," I replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We've tried the whole relationship thing before, remember? We're just operating on two different wavelengths. We're both doing our own thing now and it just wouldn't work out."

"Uh…"

"I know that what we had was special…"

"Yeah, but—"

"…and fun. and hell, that other night—"

"Gary—"

"This chemistry between us is—"

"Gary, I'm pregnant."

I froze.

She looked at me expectantly.

My mouth was dry.

"Gary?"

_Any response will do, Gary,_ the voice in my head told me.

Her eyes became clouded with worry.

_Fuck, just say _something_!_

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words could come out.

_You can have a conversation in your head, but you can't give the girl in front of you a proper reply? What the hell is wrong with you? _

"Oh, and it's yours, by the way," she adds.

I pretty much figured that, but hearing it just made me… a _little_ lightheaded.

* * *

><p>"Gary!"<p>

My eyes flickered open. …Did I seriously just… faint?

"Y-yeah?" I was laying on the ground, and my head was resting on something soft, which I assumed was her lap.

She looked at me worriedly and pushed a few strands of hair away from my face. "Are you alright?"

"…yes?" My mind was going a mile a minute; I was surprised I could speak at all.

She helped me sit up on the couch, and then handed me a glass of water.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"A few minutes." I was about to speak again, but she interrupted, "Don't worry. Your grandfather is in the lab, so he didn't hear anything."

I nodded.

"Look, Gary," she started again. Her eyes were downcast, and her hands were folded neatly on her lap. "I came here to tell you because, well… you obviously have a right to know…" She looked back up at me. "But just to be clear, I'm not asking you for anything. I'm perfectly capable of raising it on my own. You can be as involved as you want."

My face was buried in my hands. This was too much. "Have you told anyone else?"

"Not yet."

I pulled at my hair. "How did this even…_ happen_?"

She looked at my incredulously. "Isn't it obvious how it happened?"

"But we used a condom!"

"Yeah, but they're only effective like… 97% of the time."

My head whipped upwards and I looked at her seriously. "…what?"

"What?"

"_97%?_" I practically shout.

She looked at me like I had three heads. "How could you not know that?"

"I don't fucking know!" I got to my feet and started to pace across the room.

Contrary to popular belief, I wasn't a Casanova. Sure, I flirted, and I'd admit that _maybe_ I flirted a little excessively, but I didn't 'get around' like everyone thought I did.

Misty and I were barely seventeen when we got together, so she was my first. Actually, she's been the _only_ one: after we broke up, I became busier than ever with my research and studies, and I didn't have time to be concerned about my personal life.

"How the hell could you not know?" she asked me, breaking me out of my reverie. "You were the one that always bought the damn things; didn't you ever read the label?"

"Not close enough, _apparently_."

"Gary," she sighed, "let's just forget about the condom—"

"I may as well have!" I snapped. It was uncharacteristic of me, I knew, but I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

She frowned. "We have bigger things to worry about, Gary." She was growing impatient.

I was still processing the information: she was pregnant.

_Pregnant_.

We were only twenty-one years old, we haven't been romantically involved in almost a year, and now here she was, carrying my baby.

Arceus.

I hadn't expected to come home to this mess.

She stood up. "I obviously can't talk to you right now, so… I'm going to leave. I'll be at Delia's if you need me," she said before leaving the room. I heard the front door shut, and then the sound of an engine roaring to life before zooming down the road.

It was then that I fully realized that I had let her get away.

Man, was I an idiot.

* * *

><p>I left my grandfather's house once I had properly formulated what I wanted to say, and mustered enough courage to face her again. So a few hours later, I found myself walking up to the Ketchum residence. The sky had just began to darken.<p>

I knocked on the door and was not surprised that the door was answered a few moments later by Misty herself. To be honest, I was a little relieved: I wasn't sure what she had already told Delia, so I wouldn't have known what to say if I saw her.

"Hey." I almost wanted to punch myself in the face for the pathetic greeting.

"Hi." She looked shocked: I guess she didn't expect me to recover from her news so quickly. To be honest, I couldn't blame her, because I kind of shocked myself, too.

"Look…" I raked a hand through my hair, "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I overreacted." She scoffed. "I was just… overwhelmed."

She sighed. "It's alright. I mean, you actually took it better than I thought," she said lightheartedly. "I'm sorry for springing this up on you. I'm sure that it was the last thing you would have expected to hear."

I kicked at the ground. "Yeah, well…"

"...is that all?"

I looked up at her and shook my head. "I just... I also want you to know that I'm here for you."

"Gary…" She looked taken aback.

"Seriously. Whatever you need, I'll be there."

"A-are you sure? I mean, you honestly don't have to. I can do things on my own—"

"I want to." I really did. Not just because I felt responsible for what happened, but because it was _Misty_. Misty, the girl I loved for three years. Even after breaking up, I still considered her one of my closest friends, regardless of what she may have thought.

"It isn't going to be easy," she said.

I shrugged and offered a weak smile. "Nothing ever is."

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter 2! <strong>

**R&R please! **


	3. Realizing

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! **

**I'm so glad that you like the story. ****J**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is still not mineeeee. **

* * *

><p>This boy was insane.<p>

Absolutely insane.

How could he even suggest something like that so _casually_?

"You're crazy."

He lips set in a thin line. "I really think that this is the best course of action."

I gawked at him. "Gary, do you even realize what you're asking me? You're asking me to _marry_ you!"

"I know."

"You're perfectly okay with us just… getting married? Just like that?"

He shrugged.

"You are fucking crazy." I don't curse that much, I really don't. But how else did he expect me to react in this situation?

"I'm only thinking of what's best—"

"When you told me that you wanted to help me, I was expecting something more along the lines of going to doctor's appointments with me; not a marriage proposal!" I shrieked. "We're already going to be living together, isn't that enough?"

"Listen, Mist." He sounded tired. "I know that you think I'm ridiculous for bringing this up, but I've already talked to my grandfather about this, as well as your sisters, and they think this is the right thing to do."

"You talked to them before me?"

"It was kind of my way of… asking permission…?" he offered lamely.

I rolled my eyes. "Gee. How romantic," I replied sarcastically.

It had been a week since I found out about my pregnancy and told Gary. That night, we went back to Professor Oak's lab and sat him down to tell him of the news.

_"You're… going to have a baby?" he said in disbelief. _

_Gary and I nodded. _

_"We've decided that we're going to raise it together," Gary told him._

_"I'm going to be… a great-grandfather?" I panicked when his eyes looked a little watery, and was beyond surprised when he suddenly enveloped the two of us in a hug. "I'm going to have a great-grandchild!" he exclaimed. He pulled away and ran down the hall. _

_"Grandpa, where are you going?" _

_"I must tell Delia at once! This is fantastic news!" _

We hadn't thought that he would be as enthusiastic as he was, but we were definitely glad.

Telling my sisters wasn't an easy feat either, but for completely different reasons.

_"You're pregnant?" _

_"Like, oh, my gosh!" _

_"This is so exciting!"_

_"No fair! How could _she_ be having a baby before us?"_

__"It's going to be _so_ cute!" __

_"Oooh. What if it has his hair, and her eyes?" _

_"No way. Red hair and green eyes would look so much cuter!" _

_"As long as it doesn't have either of their tempers, then I don't care _what_ it looks like!" _

Now _that_ was a stressful day.

"Seriously, Misty. I think that this is the best thing we can do for the baby."

I looked down. "I… I don't know…"

"Don't you think that it would be a _little_ ridiculous for us to live together, have a baby together, and _not_ be married?" he countered.

I looked back up at him. "Gary, people only get married when they're in _love_! I've always envisioned myself getting married and having a baby with someone that I was madly in love with," I said desperately, "You and I dated on and off for _three years_ and look at how that ended."

He frowned. "I know that, but—" He stopped when Daisy walked into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt kids," she said before looking at me, "Misty, you've got a doctor's appointment, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"I'll take her," Gary offered.

Before I could protest, he stood up and wordlessly ushered me out the door and into the car.

* * *

><p>I tried to situate myself comfortably on the chair in the doctor's office, but it was a rather difficult thing to do given the stirrups that I had to rest my feet on. It also didn't help that I was wearing only a hospital gown, so keeping myself covered was a rather difficult task.<p>

Gary was standing by the window, looking down at the street. His arms were crossed, and his mouth was set in a frown.

I knew that what I said had upset him, but did he really just think that I would accept his proposal without another word?

"Gar—"

The door opened and in walked a middle-aged woman with short black hair and glasses. She held a clipboard in one hand, and extended the other towards me.

"Hello, Misty, it's a pleasure to meet you," she greeted with a cheery smile.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Dr. Young," I said, shaking her hand. I gestured over to Gary. "This is Gary Oak. He's the father."

The two exchanged pleasantries before Dr. Young took a seat in front of me. The exam was routine, but it was a little uncomfortable with Gary standing five feet away from me.

"Everything looks good," the woman said, "Have you been experiencing any pain or discomfort?"

"No, I've been fine."

"That's good. All that I want you to do is to start a daily vitamin regimen, just to ensure that the baby gets all of the nutrients it needs." She walked over to the other side of the room and picked up a pamphlet which she handed to me. "The ones I want you to take are listed in here."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Alright, so… do we want to see the baby?" she asked with a smile.

"We can see it this early?" Gary asked.

She nodded. "It won't look like much, but we'll definitely be able to see something." She lathered some gel on my abdomen and then turned on the ultrasound machine. After a few moments, the screen came to life.

"This is your uterus," she said pointing at the image. "And that," she pointed to a small oval shape at the center of the screen, "that is your baby."

"That's… the baby?" I repeated.

The woman nodded. "I'll just leave you two alone for a few minutes," she said before leaving the room.

I unconsciously grabbed Gary's hand, and he gave mine a small squeeze of reassurance.

I couldn't believe that that little dot on the screen was a baby.

My baby.

Our baby.

My gaze flickered to the man next to me who was in complete awe.

It wasn't until then that the situation finally became real to me.

When Gary proposed, all I could think about was myself. I was complaining about all of the things that I had to give up if I were to marry him, but I never even stopped to think about the sacrifices that _he_ would be making. I didn't think about how a baby would interfere in _his_ life.

He had been working his way up in the Pokémon world as a researcher for years, and was in the midst of completing his formal studies at the university to finally obtain professor status. He was extremely passionate about his work, but until then, I didn't realize how much he would be putting on hold for me and the baby.

It was obvious that he had put a lot of thought into it, but when he asked me, I immediately shot down the idea.

I had never felt so terrible in my life.

* * *

><p>Gary offered to treat me to lunch after the appointment, but I declined, insisting that we go back home.<p>

So there we were... driving back to Cerulean in complete silence. After a few minutes, I decided to finally say something.

"Gary?"

"What is it?"

"What we were talking about earlier… about getting… uh, married…"

His gaze briefly shifted to me before looking back at the road. "What is it?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "I've… I've thought about it, and… well, you're right."

"Glad to see that you're finally seeing things my way," he joked.

I sighed.

He looked at me seriously. "Do you really mean that, though?"

"Why would I not mean it?"

"I don't want to make you do something that you don't want to do." He really wouldn't. He's such a good guy.

"I know... but If it's best for the baby, then I think we should do it."

He remained silent.

"I'm sorry about what I said before… I only thought about myself: I didn't even think of what _you_ were going through. It's just that, well, I never expected to get proposed to like this…"

"Well, this isn't exactly how I was planning on starting any of this marriage stuff either."

"But you're doing it... so, why?"

He shrugged. "It's the right thing to do."

"So… we're getting married." It sounded so foreign to me.

"Seems that way." The way that he was talking about it so nonchalantly irked me, but I decided to let it slide.

We settled into silence for a couple of minutes before he spoke again. "Just… for the record, how would you have wanted to be proposed?"

His question threw me off guard. "Why are you asking?"

"I'm just curious."

I shrugged. "I don't know. Something simple like being asked over dinner, or while watching the sun set at the cape, or—"

"You still watch too many rom-coms, Mist."

She pouted. "Well, you asked me a question, so I answered. Nothing is ever good enough for you, is it?"

He didn't respond.

I looked back out the window and noticed that we were passing the exit. "Gary, that was the exit for Cerulean."

"I know."

"Where are we going?"

He only grinned at me. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>He had driven down the highway for another ten or fifteen minutes before he pulled over to the side of the road. He exited the car and then came over to the passenger's side to let me out.<p>

I looked around and saw nothing but trees.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're going on a walk," he said.

"Gary, we're in the middle of nowhere, _and_ it's getting late. Why are we here?"

"Come on. Just trust me."

He extended his arm, and I reluctantly let him lead me from the car and through a wooded area next to the road. It wasn't long before I could see a clearing, and my breath caught at the sight in front of me.

He had taken me to a seaside cliff. I could hear the waves crashing below, and the smell of the salty breeze filled my senses. I looked ahead and saw that the sun was low in the sky: the oranges and reds getting reflected off of the water.

I looked back at him and froze when I saw that he was down on one knee. In his hand, he held a _ring_.

Just how long ago did he plan this?

"It belonged to my mother," he said. He could always figure out what I was thinking. "And she got it from her mother, who got it from _her_ mother."

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe that he was entrusting me with a family heirloom like this.

"Misty Waterflower," he said, still holding my hand, "I _do_ care for you... a lot. You're one of my best friends, and I want to do whatever it takes to make sure that you are happy. I know that these aren't exactly the most conventional circumstances, but will you do me the honor of being my wife anyway?"

I nodded, unable to articulate a formal reply.

He smiled and slipped the ring on my finger. He then got to his feet and kissed me very chastely on the lips before enveloping me in a hug.

Being in his arms again was such a comfort: I feltlike nothing could go wrong. It was the first time since I found out about the baby that I felt _safe_.

Maybe this situation wouldn't be as bad as I had initially thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually surprised with how quickly I'm writing this story. Let's just hope that I don't lose momentum. Haha.<strong>

**These past three chapters have all taken place about a month into Misty's pregnancy. The subsequent chapters are going to be about a month apart, so the next chapter will take place approximately one month after this, and so on. **

**R&R! **


End file.
